Days in the Life
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: An anthology of glimpses of the lives of our favorite Pitch Perfect characters. Mostly all the same universe. ABCS/Bella Squared. Formerly known as 'Insert Title Here'. I don't own Pitch Perfect, or much of anything at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is something the smeghead and I gamed out awhile ago and I started some time after that but I couldn't come up with an ending. And the one that I did go with, isn't great, but I'm tired so is what it is. He gets partial credit because some of the lines and part of the scenario are from him, but I changed a bit. Most of it was written while I was tried and he's only seen the first 672 words or so but I don't think he really gave them much attention. This is far from my best but I also don't think it's the worst thing I've ever written. Smeg's working on a thing, FSM knows when he'll finish it but trust me it's really cool, and I'm working on something else but it's in need of being rewritten. Also, my plan to kill the Bellas, which I'm not sure if I've mentioned or not, have ran into a hiccup as of about 8:55 or so US Eastern Thursday night. At this point I'm waiting on Smeg so we can confer. Anyway I yammer anymore and this note will be longer than the story, so enjoy, and, um, sorry that it's not better.

* * *

"Hey Beca, ready for another fun filled shift of stacking various forms of audio storage devices?" Jesse asked as the petite girl unceremoniously dropped her bookbag by the couch. She didn't miss the slight trepidation in his tone.

"What's got you in such an upbeat mood?" She asked, used to usually being the source of gloom between them.

"Oh, just family stuff." Jesse brushed it off. Beca was prepared to accept the answer, but he clearly wanted to talk about it. "My mom's cousin's son's christening is this weekend and there's going to be a party afterward and my mom wants me to go, but I really don't have the time, we've got practice and I've got a lot of tests next week that I need to study for. I just can't."

"Do you even know this dude that had the baby?" Beca asked as she got to work organizing one of the milk crates on the table.

"I do yeah, but I only see him a few times a year. We're not all that close." Jesse explained. "I almost know you better than I know him."

"Then you must not know him at all." Beca scoffed, causing Jesse to roll his eyes and ruefully shake his head. "Just sack up dude and tell your mom you can't go. You're eighteen.."

"Nineteen, my birthday was two weeks ago remember?" Jesse corrected her.

"You're Nineteen years old, you're in college." Beca continued on. "You're in a highly competitive a capella group. You have your own life. Are you even religious?"

"Not as such no." Jesse answered.

"It'd be different if it were like your brother or something." Beca pointed out. "But he's not he's your...what, second cousin? Fuck that noise"

"Yeah, yeah, you've got a point." Jesse agreed. "I'll tell her I can't make it. She'll understand."

"I don't think I've ever done so much vertical running in my life." Fat Amy said as the Bellas made their way out of practice.

"Trust me Amy, it's a good thing, when we win it all this year you'll thank me." Aubrey said looking past the Australian to see Jesse heading towards them. "Look Beca, your secret boyfriend is here. Just be glad I don't have proof of anything and Chloe's on your side or you'd be out on your ass."

"Dude, I'm gay. I'd never date a guy." Beca said with a shudder. "Ick."

"Huh." Aubrey said simply as she thought over Beca's revelation. "Well then Treble, why are you here?"

"Actually, I'm here for you." Jesse said, clearly nervous as he moved in front of the older girl. "I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you out since auditions, but it wasn't until Beca told me to 'sack up dude' recently, though about something completely different, that I realized I had to. So.. Aubrey, do you want-"

"Ok, so that was a cute speech and all, but I'm gonna stop you there." Aubrey cut him off. "Seriously, she didn't tell you? We. Have. An. Oath. I'd never touch a Treble. Besides, I'm gay too. Chloe can attest to that, can't you sweetie?"

"I certainly can, girlfriend of almost three years now." Chloe said before kissing Aubrey's cheek and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Wait, what? I'm not the only straight one am I?" Amy asked looking around the Bellas. She was met with near silence, the only response was something inaudible from Lily who also meekly raised her hand. "You're all gay?"

"Well, we never said that." Chloe spoke up. "I'm technically bisexual."

"Pansexual." Stacie chimed in.

"I just know I like Ashley." "I just know I like Jessica" Jessica and Ashley spoke at the same time.

"What does it even matter?" Beca asked.

"It doesn't really, I was just surprised." Amy said with a shrug.

"But, I thought...I mean..." Jesse stammered, trying to collect his thoughts. "In the movies the guy always gets the girl."

"Not always." Stacie shook her head. "Sometimes, the girl gets the girl. Mainstream movies tend to be heteronormative."

"More reason not to care about them." Beca scoffed.

"Oh little one, I'm sure there are movies I could get you to watch." Stacie smirked, throwing an arm around Beca's shoulder.

"Girl on girl adult films don't count as 'movies' Legs." Amy wagged a finger at Stacie.

"Please, most of them are nonsense." Stacie waved it off. "Most are aimed at guys showing them what they think they want to see. I mean the few I've seen they're always talking about how their boyfriend doesn't pay them enough attention or something of the like."

"Well, as fun as this is, it's been awhile since I've eaten anything, so I'm going to go do that." Beca said.

"We usually grab a bite at the diner, would you two care to join us?" Chloe asked

"And that's what they call double jackpot." Stacie said with a wink to Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Really overwhelmed by the response to this, it meant a lot. I'm glad people liked it. This chapter, might be a little sad, and it's inspired by real life events. I had to go a little AU to make it line up, but does anyone really care that much? Smeg's sleeping and won't know of its existence till it's published, so he had no part in this chapter and it's not been betaed. Also, I conferred with him and my plan to kill the Bellas has been put on hold. Since it's unlikely to ever see the light of day, I will just say it was going to be a crossover with The Good Place. If you haven't seen the show, check it out, it was phenomenal. I'd love to see it get some Emmy love. I'm just glad they're over their obsession with the Office clone Modern Family. Yammering again, on with the story that's sort of therapy for me.

* * *

"This is a great diner." Stacie said after they were seated at a booth.

"I like their grilled chicken salad. They've got this nice vinegrette." Aubrey stated, not even bothering to look at the menu. She was about to say more, when the speakers started playing what was to her some very familiar music, George Strait's 'Baby Blue'. As soon as Chloe heard the music, a look of concern came to her face and she grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Chloe asked, knowing the effect the song had on her girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok." Aubrey nodded. "It just always gets me a little, you know?"

"I do honey, I do." Chloe confirmed.

"What's going on?" Beca asked as she listened to the words of the song.

"This song reminds me of someone." Aubrey said, taking a breath. She was thankful the waitress came to take their orders, giving her some time to mentally prepare herself. "I was kind of an accident. My sister's 14 years older than I am, my brother 11 years."

"They're really great, I can't wait for the two of you to meet them." Chloe interjected.

"They are." Aubrey agreed, nodding her head and squeezing Chloe's hand. "Anyway, my father died unexpectedly when I was 14."

"That's sad Aubrey, I'm sorry to hear." Stacie reached over the table and took the blonde's other hand.

"Thank you." Aubrey nodded solemnly. "Looking back, I was kind of numb. My mother was finishing nursing school, and I was just kind of left to my own devices. By this time, I had come to realize I was a lesbian, but of course I wasn't out yet, I just wasn't prepared. Anyway, my brother had started seriously seeing this girl who was a few years younger than he was, about seven years older than me who had been in some of mom's classes. She was really, really sweet. At the time, I felt like...like nobody cared about me, but she always went out of her way to do things for me. She took me to the movies once or twice and just made me feel like I was special, like I mattered, when I felt like I didn't."

"That was nice of her." Stacie smiled.

"It really was, like I said, she was great. One time, mom and I went to their place for supper. Mom and I made the meal, she made chocolate chip cheesecake for dessert. I didn't have any because I've never been a cheesecake fan. A couple days later she stopped by the house with a special made cake just for me because she felt so bad I didn't have any dessert because she didn't know I didn't like cheesecake." Aubrey continued. "She was even the first one I came out to. I was just so comfortable with her, I was able to talk with her. She'd always encourage me whenever I talked about the girl I liked at the time. Of course I never made a move because I wasn't ready."

"Was it Chloe?" Beca asked, looking between the redhead and the blonde.

"No, it wasn't Chloe, it was just this girl I was friends with in high school." Aubrey explained. "So yeah, she meant the world to me. And then just like that, she and my brother broke up, and I only saw her like once or twice more."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Stacie said. "No wonder the song gets to you."

"Yeah, usually I'm ok but sometimes if I'm in the right mood, it just devastates me." Aubrey explained. "One thing that kind of sucks. She was a big Clemson fan, and I started liking Clemson because of her. She got me this Clemson sweatshirt for my birthday one year. I loved that thing. But I left it at home when I came to college, and when I came back, my mom had given it to Good Will because she didn't know how much it meant to me. But, anyway, she had a huge impact on me. Part of why I strive to be the best is to try to live up to the person she made feel like I was. I understand she's married with kids now, I just hope she's happy, and if I ever run into her again, that she's still proud of me."

"I'm sure she will be." Chloe said with an encourgaing smile as the waitress brought their food.

* * *

 **Note 2:** Thanks for sticking with me. I just needed to get this out. I can't say when more of this will come, but I promise you it will be lighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So this exists because quite often I see a lot of people use an apostrophe(') to pluralize Bellas. That's not proper, it should be Bellas, as Beca explains. Also, I'm contemplating a Pitch Perfect-Glee Crossover, I'm just not sure what pairing direction to go. Should it be Chaubrey or Bechloe? Let me know in reviews or a private message or whatever

* * *

"Alright ladies, that seems like a good place to end things." Aubrey calls out after they complete a run through of their set list. "Some of you need to work on your cardio so we can have stamina when it's time for competition."

"Maybe you, Chloe, Beca, and I can do some cardio together." Stacie suggested with a wink to her blonde girlfriend.

"Stacie!" Aubrey called out, a blush creeping across her face.

"What, I was thinking we could go for a run." Stacie replied, acting innocent.

"A run to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment to have sex." Fat Amy stage whispered, earning a glare from Aubrey.

"As fun as that sounds, I've got a shift at the station." Beca says, her phone letting her know she'd gotten a text.

 **Jesse:** Hey, you done with the Bella's yet? Ready to stack some dated audio storage devices?

"It's ok, we can come up with ways to entertain ourselves." Chloe said, kissing Beca's cheek. "See you in a few hours. Try not to kill Jesse"

* * *

"Hey Becster, how's your day going?" Jesse asked as Beca made her way to the table filled with milk crates.

"It's a day." Beca shrugged. "Hey, about that text you sent."

"What about it?" Jesse asked, looking a bit confused.

"You don't use an apostrophe to pluralize words. Like ever." Beca explained to him.

"Don't you?" He asked, thinking things over. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Beca nodded. "Apostrophes are for contractions and possession. Like, how saying you're a goofball is y-o-u apostrophe r-e and not y-o-u-r. Grammar's important, English is a language fraught with subtle grammatical nuances." Beca explains as she comes across the B-52s album 'Cosmic Thing'. "Take the song Love Shack for example. If Fred had asked 'y-o-u-r what!?' instead of the other way, 'Tin roof rusted' takes on a completely different meaning."

"I guess I see what you're saying." Jesse said, as a smile crossed his face.

"What're you thinking of now?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, nothing, I just said something George Strait said in the movie Pure Country." Jesse explained.

"You know I don't watch movies, and why would I even watch something called Pure Country?" Beca asked.

"Because it's a good story and it's got good music if you're a country fan." Jesse explained. "My mom likes it."

"I see." Beca said. "But anyway..."

"Blues Traveler, from Four, played at the end of Kingpin." Jesse interrupted her.

"If you say so." Beca said. "I mean yes I know the song, but again, not into movies so I wouldn't know it. And it's off of their first album, not Four."

"You really should let me give you a movie-cation." Jesse suggested.

"And when precisely would this happen?" Beca asked. "Between classes, homework, Bella practices, working here, and spending time with my girlfriends, I don't have a lot of free time. It's part of why I wish we didn't need to sleep, so I can have more time to do the things I want to be doing. And no, before you ask, none of those things involve watching movies."

"What about D.E.B.S.? Jordana Brewster plays a lesbian criminal mastermind." Jesse suggests.

"Let me guess, she ends up falling in love with the woman tasked with catching her?" Beca asks, causing Jesse to drop his jaw in surprise.

"How did you know?" Jesse asked "Did you see it? Or previews?"

"So I was right?" Beca asked.

"I mean there's more to it than that, but basically yes." Jesse confirmed.

"Oh, the woman who goes after her didn't realize she liked girls till meeting Jordana's character?" Beca guessed again.

"Seriously, are you sure you didn't see it?" Jesse questioned in a surprised tone.

"No, I swear on Ellen and Portia I haven't." Beca shook her head. "But it illustrates my point, movies are predictable. All you had to do was tell me she played a criminal or whatver and apparently I sussed out a good deal of the plot of the movie."

"The Crying Game?" Jesse suggested

"C'mon, everyone knows that's the one where the girl is actually a guy played by the dude that played Ra in Stargate. It's part of the cultural zeitgeist." Beca chided him.

"How did you know he was in Stargate?" Jesse asked, continuing to be surprised by Beca.

"My mom's girlfriend likes it." was Beca's simple reply as she moved about the shelves.

"Your mom's gay?" Jesse asked.

"No, and I don't believe I'm actually saying this, but her girlfriend is." Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm learning so much about you tonight." Jesse stated in disbelief

"It's amazing what you'll learn when you ask relevant questions." Beca said before breaking into laughter upon seeing the next record she had to put away.

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked. Beca said nothing, only showed him the album. Frank Zappa's Apostrophe (')


End file.
